Unconditional
by Bella-Sakkaku
Summary: Sasuke worked hard all his life to get to where he is now, he is on his way to making his dreams come true all that is left is getting a young lady to give him the time of day. But it's hard to get Hinata to notice him when her heart belongs to another.
1. chapter 1

unconditional

I own nothing but the plot the characters do not belong to me enjoy

 **Chapter 1** **: Acknowledgement**

It was a bright sunny afternoon, a young Sasuke looked out the window he had been very excied a few months ago to be starting at the academy. Most of the current lessons were about team work and basic moves things he aready knew. He sighed and his eyes glanced to the front and for some reason he noticed a young girl with short blue hair. She was on the row below him two seats to the right. She was in a deep concentration, what caught his attention was that she wasnt paying any attention either she was drawing a picture.

After a while she seemed to be done and proud of her work from the smile she had on her face. He was only able to see a side of her face, Sasuke raised a brow and tried to take a closer look at to what it was, he squinted but could not make out what is was supposed to be but he was brought out of his thoughts when the teacher seemed to have noticed that she wasnt paying attention either.

"Hinata would you like to share with the class what you have there?" question the teacher. Sasuke held back the giggle as he noticed the girl turn bright red lower her head and shake her head no. She was supposed to be a shinobi one day? "As I was saying for your homework for this weekend, I want you all to write a one page report as to why you want to be a shinobi, what are your goals for the future." he said. There were many protest from the boys and giggles from the girls in the row behind him. And then the bell rang he got up and started to pack his things up. For whaterver reason he noticed the girl with blue hair that he now knows is named Hinata start to put her things away also. She finished first and turned around and he got a glance of her for a brif moment and his heart spead up and his hands began to sweat. Without a word she finished and headed out the door this upseted him for two reasons he wanted to keep looking at her and for having such a wierd feeling he was not pleased with himself.

He is an Uchiha after all!

He was brought out of his thoughts when he finally noticed the giggles of the girls, "So um" started a blonde girl with short hair and bright blue eyes. "Sasuke what are you going to write your paper about." Ino asked with a smile and a pink blush.

"I bet its going to be the best" said a girl with two pig tails. "He's so cool!" shrieked another girl.

"I don't know yet." was all he said and hurried out of the class before they started talking again. And so he hurried home.

Later that evening he sat at the dinner table with his family, "How was school Sasuke?" asked itachi that snapped him out of his thoughts. "It was ok..." he started "Im supposed to write about what I want to do as a shinobi." Sasuke glanced at his father "But Im going to be part of the police force like you dad!" he exclamed with excitement waiting for his fathers responce.

"Is that what you want to do Sasuke?" responded the older brother. Itachi noticed the odd look his young brother gave him.

Sasuke stopped and thought about it for a moment, and continued to look at his plate. What did he want to be? He just assumed he was supposed to join the force like the rest of his family. "Well yeah Im an Uchiha too." he said and got a smile from his father that made him proud.

"That's right my boy..." exclaimed their father he was pleased with his youngest son getting his priorities in order at such a young age.

"You really should think about it. You have an open path Sauske you can be anything you want and go as far as you want." said the eldest son.

Mikoto looked around the table sometimes it was hard living in a house full of males. She sighed she would have loved to have a daughter someone who would understand her. "Alright settle down boys." she said taking charge "Sasuke you can be anything you want and if your heart is set on joining the police force like your dad that's wonderful." she said

Sasuke looked back down at his plate, what else could he be after all Uchiha's always joined the police force.

It was only Uchiha's who could be part of the police force.

"I suppose your mother and brother are right but you will be an excellent police officer." Fugaku chimed in he was happy that his son was willing to follow his steps.

The rest of the dinner went quietly and soon it was time for bed but he simply just couldn't sleep. Sasuke sat up and figured he should get started on that paper, it would be easy.

Or it should have been he couldn't concentrate his mind kept wandering back to that picture Hinata drew. And there he went thinking about that girl again. She was a quiet girl who was more than likely weak because she is shy. And kinda weird she was weird too. The odds are against her and she is doodling in class! She could use all the help that she can get she should be paying attention!

"Why am I even thinking about that stupid girl." he mumbled to himself he had to get his head in the game after all his father is expecting him to keep his priorities in order as he has been.

The next day Sasuke woke up early hoping to get some training with his older brother. "Itachi can I train with you today?" asked the younger Uchiha.

The eldest wasn't surprised that Sasuke was up this early on a weekend when most would be sleeping in. He didn't have anything to do he could take an hour or two to see what progress his younger brother was making. "Sure, hurry and get your things."

The smile on his face showed how excited Sasuke was as he ran off to get his things. He had already packed them he just needed the green light from his brother. Soon both brothers found themselves in the Uchiha training grounds and before Sasuke knew it was past Lunch time. "Lets head back to get lunch." said Itach.

This brought a frown to Sasuke's face "Just a while longer." he wined and as he finished his protest his stomach growled with a protest of its own. Causing a pink shade to cover his chubby cheeks.

"We still have to get home we've been gone all morning Mother will be wondering where we are." was Itachi's response with a smile.

The younger of the two agreed "Ok" he didn't want his stomach to keep rumbling.

Their walk home was quiet until Itachi brought it up again "Have you put any thoughts as to what you want to do as a shinobi."

Sasuke wondered about that he thought it would be easy to write that paper. He should be done now but ever since he brought it up yesterday can't seem to find the words to put on that page. "Itachi why do you keep asking. Dont you want me to join the police force?"

" I think you would do amazing if you joined, but I also believe you could do so much more."

That confused Sasuke "Really like what?"

A smile came on Itachi lips "You are strong little brother, you have no idea one day you will be stronger than me." He saw Sasuke's expression, he looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"No one can ever be stronger than you big brother!" he shouted "Besides father looked so proud when I told him I want to join the force." he confessed.

Bingo he figured he wanted to just please their father. "Sasuke you need to find something that is going to make you happy something that you want for you not for someone else father will not be living your life for you." he stated in a serious tone. " You don't need to pick something now but you should take that into consideration before you know it you'll be graduating the Academy and going on missions with your own team."

That seemed like such a long time from now, why should he have to pick now anyways then. Because he should have his priorities straight? What else could he be anyways. "What else is there any ways?" he asked this was too much for a 7 year old.

"The sky is the limit for you." he said Sasuke didn't know how lucky he was that he can grow up to be whatever he wants to be.

After they got home had lunch Itachi was called out for a mission. So he helped his mom clean up "Sasuke dear I have to pick up somethings for dinner care to join me?" she asked with a smile.

He hated grocery shopping but with the way his mom asked how could he say no. He nodded his head he helped her carry the bags and as expected the place was full like any other Saturday. But he waited patiently for his mom to grocery shop standing outside of the shops not getting in the way.

He who stays out of the way helps the most when you have no idea of how to shop for food.

As he waited a tint of blue caught his eye and there she was again. She was walking with a note book in hand. She had a long sleeve pink shirt on with dark capri pants. She had silvery baby purplish pinkish eyes, those were Hyuga eyes opposite to his own dark ones. She seemed like she was trying to find something.

Then she began to head his way; his hands began to get sweaty his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. She approached him he wasn't sure what she could want, what if she was there to annoy him? What could he even say to her? A hundred questions were rushing his mind and just like that she kept walking past him.

She walked past him without a word or as much as a glance. He saw her approach an old man he knew him as the old Hokage.

He noticed her and gave her a gentle smile "Hello Hinata"

She offered the previous Hokage a bright smile "Good e-evening Sarutobi-sama" she moused out and opened her note book and pulled out a page handing it to the man. "I wanted to give this t-to you."

The young Uchiha saw her attempt to be brave infront of the old man.

"You made this for me?" he asked and took the page from her. A blush of rosy pink popped on her cheeks and she nodded.

"Are you ready to get going Sasuke?" asked his mother snapping him out of his thoughts, he was not ready to go he wanted to see that page.

He couldn't let his mom know that though so...

He nodded and helped her with some of the groceries and on their way they went.

When he got home he excused himself to begin his paper, it just didn't feel right to put police force on his page. Like the feeling of getting his fathers acceptance would not be gained by this... what would tho, what can he do to win his father over?

He would have to become the Hokage to for sure... His eyes became wide and his hand just started to write.

If he became Hokage even Hinata would stop and say hi to him. She would draw special pictures for him!

Dinner time came and it was just the three of them Mikoto Fugaku and a young Sasuke. Sasuke was quick to dig in he loved his mother's cooking, "Dinner is delicious mom! Can I get seconds please."

"He's right its one of your best recipes. I'll take another serving also if its not too much trouble." the head of the house exclaimed. His wife did have a way in the kitchen.

Mikoto happily added more to their dinner plates. "Dad can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked when he got a nod from his father he took a breath "Is it ok if I don't join the police force..."

A shocked look appeared on both his parents faces, the same as he had earlier so he decided to continue "I want to do more, I want to protect the village but also our clan. We are strong but we need to be looked after too. I want to be Hokage." he finished.

The shocked look did not leave their face, his dad was the first to speak "That is quite a bit for you to try and take on." he wasn't sure what to say; his son was only 7 and like every other kid his age he wanted to be Hokage. It was normal he would grow out of it and find a realistic path later on he was just a boy after all. And if for whatever twist of fate his youngest does become the leader of the village hidden in the leaves he would be proud.

"I think you will make a great Hokage." his mom chimed in with her smile that made him feel safe.

Fugaku smiled, why couldn't his boy be Hokage he is an Uchiha after all. "Of course he would he is an Uchiha." possibly the first Uchiha in history to become Hokage.

For the first time a young little Sasuke felt like he could concour the world, he had all that he needed his parents approval, the support of his big brother...

And soon Hinata Hyuga's acknowledgment.


	2. Chapter 2

Unconditional

I do not own any of the characters. Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

 **Chapter 2:** **Homecoming**

Today was a big day for Sasuke, he was being promoted to Anbu Capitan. He was only 25 but had worked hard for this.

Itachi had been right all those years ago when he told him that before he knew it, he would be in a squad of his own.

He had been placed on squad 7 with Kakashi as their instructor; Sakura and Naruto has his teamates.

Sakura was annoying and never did much but point fingers... at Naruto mostly. Said loud mouth orange wearing ninja who was also his self proclaimed best friend had been someone who pushed him to become stronger.

The son of the 4th Hokage was his rival and one of the few people who might be able to challenge him and give him a run for his money.

Sasuke was the one who had won the chunin exams, earning respect from his father and allowed him and Shikamaru to be the only ones from his class to move on in their shinobi careers. Going from Genin to Chunin in a year.

At 15 he became a Jonin and took on more responsibilities allowing time to fly and before he knew it he became an Anbu at 18 and his journey kept moving forward bringing him to today.

He is one of the 10 Anbu Captains they are responsible for assigning missions to the Anbu. Choosing who can take the exam and join the Anbu forces.

Sasuke has moved himself up the chain, he only has the Commander of the Anbu above him; the Hokage.

His life seems to be on track and now that he has his position as Capitan he will have time to work on courting the apple of his eye once she returns.

No one knows why but one day out of the blue Hinata was sent to the fire capital for Hyuga matters.

There were rumors that said she had been with child and to avoid the scandal the clan sent her away. But Sasuke knew that was ridiculous Hinata was a respected young woman, she was the Hyuga Hime.

His future Queen.

All these years he has been working hard for her. To make sure that she can have a man who she can be proud to have as a husband. His feelings for her are unknown to her and everyone else, he has taken to admiring her from a far. Until now that is, once she returns from her trip.

Thanks to Naruto who just so happens to be Hinata's younger sisters sensei, he knows that she is due to return any day now.

It is simply a waiting game now.

x0x

It felt odd to be returning back to Konoha, after 2 years of living in the fire capital.

Hinata looked up at the sky the stars still shined bright a cold morning breeze blew. "Lady Hinata I have our tickets." said her elder cousin Neji.

They would be taking the train most of the way to the village, and walk only a few hours from the last stop.

Hinata simply nodded, a few minutes later the train arrived both she and Neji got on and took their seats, they would travel the majority of the day and should arrive early in the morning.

"You should get some rest while you still can." Neji encouraged.

She gave him a smile "I believe you need it more than I do."

Neji had been assigned to stay with her and keep her in line. She had brought disgrace to her clan, she fell in love with a man who was beneath her in her families eyes.

Her mind wonders back to three years ago...

 _She had been walking in the market place, the village was getting ready for the lantern festival that night._

 _The festival was to signal the end of fall, they all gathered to enjoy one of the last few warm nights before the cold winter ones arrived._

 _She had stopped at a stand with a lantern that had a star with a flame in the center. It was an odd thing that had caught her attention; as she reached for it another hand found it to be just as interesting._ _Their fingers just barely touched causing a small shock of electricity between them. Hinata pulled her hand back quickly and their eyes met._

 _Dark eyes met her lavender ones, he gave her a smile and she shyly returned it and looked away. But she could still feel him looking at her._

 _Hinata backed way and began blending into the crowed, but she looked back before she lost site of him._ _He was still looking at her, he was half a head taller than her he had dark eyes and silver hair that almost had a purple tint to it. He was handsome._

 _Later that evening she had been with her team and friends by the lake, where the lanterns would be flown away._

 _Fate; it just had to be fate, there he was across the way from her with the lantern they had touched. She wasn't sure if he saw her but as the count down was said and all released their lanterns into the air..._

 _Her lantern had a lily with her family crest in the center. Like a magnet they met and swirled with each other up into the sky._ _Her heart raced she looked across to where he had been and there was no doubt he was looking back at her._

"Lady Hinata we are here." Neji said gently. She had fallen asleep towards the end of their journey home.

She had mixed feelings about coming back home, her family situation was strained. Why her father had sent word that he wanted her back was beyond her.

Perhaps he figured her heart had healed and she was over it. But he is wrong there, fate brought them together. They belong together.

"Lady Hinata" she was greeted by four Hyuga members who bowed down to her "welcome home." Ko said with a sincere smile.

She returned it "Thank you Ko, its good to be back." she said.They were here to escort them back to the village.

She felt the breeze hit her face that took her back and she was lost in her memories again.

 _Shin stood ontop of the Hokage monument, her smile always became brighter when they met._ _"Hinata." was all he was able to get out because she brought her lips to his._

 _They had been seeing each other since the lantern festival now it is spring and their relationship had flourished._

 _"I missed you, how was your mission?" she asked._

 _He held her close "It went well." he didnt want to say too much, root anbu missions were not exactly supposed to exist._

 _"Well Im happy your home..." a blush appeared on her cheeks "because my father has agreed to meet you tomorrow." she finished and looked away._

 _He was not expecting that, Hiashi Hyuga was a powerful man, leader of a great clan. "I guess I better get ready, first impressions are everything right?" he said, proving to the leader of the clan that he is worthy of courting his daughter will not be easy._

 _But no pressure._

 _Hinata looked up at him and smiled "Dont worry father will like you." she starts "He promised to be nice." she tells him._

There it was the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The doors opened and they were greeted by the guards, it was still early not too many people walked the market place but those few that were up took note that the Hyuga hime returned.

Ko walked beside her, it made her feel like when she was a small child and he would come down with her after her training. Those were simpler times, days when she would spend her days drawing pictures of how wonderful she saw the world around her.

x0x

Hiashi sat quietly meditating when he was interrupted "My lord, lady Hinata has arrived home. She is on her way here as we speak." a branch member spoke, she kept her head low and waited for instructions.

"Very well send her to my office when she gets here." was all he said and went back to meditating for a bit longer.

He has not spoken to his eldest daughter since the day he told her she would be leaving to the fire capital.

Hinata had been very excited about someone she has met. She had been brave enough to ask him to meet him. Of course he had agreed he needed to know who his daughter was becoming infatuated with.

He needed to know more about this young man what his intentions are who is family is...

No one can know a person if you don't know their roots.

So he agreed to meet him and find out more about him and his past.

 _Hiashi sat across from the young man known as Shin... just Shin._

 _The lack of last name raised a red flag but he will not be to quick to judge._ _"What exactly do you do for a living." he asked._

 _Shin did his best to keep his composure he was part of the root anbu "I am part of the Anbu, I can't say too much of what I do for classified purposes."_

 _The Hyuga leader didn't like that, a man with no name and is deep in the anbu is not exactly the type of person one wants for their daughter. "Really, how long have you been in the anbu?" he asked that should be a harmless enough question._

 _"I suppose you could say I was hand picked from a young age." as he finished that sentence Hinata walks in with a tray of tea._

 _Hand picked... something else he did not like._

 _This young man has been raised to be a tool, perhaps from a good clan that had been wiped out at some point he intends to find out._

A sigh escaped his lips, Hiashi had found that boy works under Danzo. He has heard of the councilman, not good things. What if he is pulling strings to get to his daughter or even his clan.

What kind of life would his daughter have if he let that relationship continue, he had told himself he would allow his daughters to pick their own husbands he was a modern father after all. But he was not about to let his daughter throw her future to the wind and see where it would carry her.

What kind of father would he be if he let her, he is a modern father but not a neglecting one. Who will love her as much as he does.

No his daughters are hime's to his clan they need someone worthy of them.

A knock brought him back, "Yes, come in." he said. Hinata opened the door letting herself in closing the door behind her. He could not believe how she has grown.

Her hair was longer past her hips, She wore a pink shirt and black pants. He smiled his eldest daughters beauty was not easily found she was a real princess.

"Welcome home, Hinata I hope you had a good trip."

She simply nodded, she was not sure what to say to him. "Why have you called for me?" she simply asked.

"I thought you would want to come home." he said surprised "But also, there was an attempt on your life."

She gave him a questionable look "No everything was fine."

Hiashi signaled for her to have a seat, she accepted and waited for him to explain. He sighed "We didnt want you to find out while you were there, one of your test maids passed away. Neji was made aware of this and informed us right away."

"Why would you keep this from me?" she asked shocked that she was not aware of any of this.

"I wanted you not to worry, no one will hurt you. Your home now." he said and gave her a gentle look. "I also would like to offer you a position..." he said gaining her attention "I would like if you take over Hiro's position, its time for him to retire."

"You want me to work in the Hokage tower?" she said in disbelieve

"I know that you are the right one for the job, if you want the job that is."

Hinata was not sure what to say "Father is it alright if I think about it?"

He nodded "Of course, why don't you get settled in and get some rest."

x0x

The whispers of those who had been up to see the Hyuga beauty were spreading.

They were quick and made it to the recently promoted Uchiha, it was now noon and what better way to find out if this was true than from someone close to her.

Hanabi Hyuga... and who do they both have in common.

So he found himself in the training grounds of team 4 Naruto's team. He figured if Hanabi was not there then it must be true if she is, then there is a chance that he can find out something.

It will just cost him lunch for team 4. A small price to pay to be closer to Hinata.

"Hey Sasuke!" waved Naruto and stopped, the three teens halted their training as well. It was odd to see Naruto's team, they were almost grown adults. "What brings you out here today?"

This would cost him lunch, "I was thinking we could grab a bite, Im buying." he said trying not to seem like he was after something.

"You hear that guys, Sasuke is buying lets get going." he invited his team.

Hanabi raised a brow, she found it odd that Sasuke would just show up like that. "I don't believe the invitation was extended to us Naruto sensei." the chunin stated.

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's neck pulling them close together, "Nonsense, Sasuke here doesn't mind plus he was just promoted." he wiggled is eye bows at the Uchiha. "Bet he got a pretty good raise to go with it."

"Sure Im buying, you guys probably never get treated by your baka sensei here Im sure." he said smoothly he needed they young Hyuga to come along. He had no idea how he was going to get her to spill anything but it is still worth a try... if anything he should try to get on her good side they will be family one day.

"Wha" Naruto said but was cut off by the cheers of his two other students Mila and Zen.

"I think Im going to pass." Hanabi said excusing herself.

"Aww Hanabi come on what could be better than going out to dinner on Master Sasuke!?" Mila exclaimed

She smiled at her "My sister got home today, she was resting this morning so I haven't had a chance to see her." she happily explained.

Naruto's smile widen "Hinata is back that's great, we should invite her to lunch too!"

Sasuke felt like this was all coming together, "You should Hanabi, Im sure she has alot of catching up to do." he was trying to get her close to him just a chance that's all he needed.

"Your right Sasuke! We should get the whole gang together." Naruto said excitedly

No no this is not what he had in mind, the whole gang means less of a chance to get close to her. And a bigger hole in his wallet. How could he get things to return to just the 6 of them.

"Wouldn't a welcome home party be better?" Zen finally spoke.

"Yeah a surprise party would be fun Hinata would love it." Hinabi said happily at that idea.

The sensei of the group smiled and nodded "That's an excellent idea, how about tonight!" he said and looked back at his friend "We are going to have to take a rain check on that lunch, but well see you at the party tonight Ill pick you up! Lets go team 4!!" he said and they all took off leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke was confused at how things just took a 360 turn. But he would get to see Hinata tonight he will just have to do whatever he can to get her attention.

At this point seeing her would give him the greatest joy after not seeing her for 2 years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unconditional**

 **Disclaimer:** The plot belongs to me, the characters do not belong to me.

 **Chapter 3:** **What can I say**

A knock on her door brought Hinata out of her sleep, she had taken her fathers advice and gone to bed. She stood up putting on her robe, "Come in." she called out.

The door opened revealing a smiling Hanabi, "Sister welcome home! I missed you!" she shouted knocking back the older girl.

She smiled and returned the embrace, "I've missed you too Hanabi!" Hinata took a better look at her younger sister she had really blossomed, and was even taller than her. "I guess I can't say your my little sister any more."

The grin on Hanabi widen, "Yeah, and Im going to have to say you're my little big sister."

Hinata did not find that amusing, "Will you now?"

Hanabi was here on a mission get her sister a new outfit for the party, the younger daughter of Hiashi told her father about the welcome home party. He didnt seem fully on board but was not rejecting the idea with the condition that the party be here in the Hyuga estate. And that was just fine with her Naruto sensei didnt have a budget.

"Hey why don't we go shopping? I have a party tomorrow and I have nothing to wear." she said standing up and pulling Hinata with her.

"Ok let me get dressed."

Hanabi smiled "I'll see you out front!" she said and walked out taking a moment to summon a few of her hummingbirds to take a message to her sensei and teammates. It was all coming together.

\--

Shin stood ontop of the Hokage monument, he looked towards the Hyuga clans compound. He too heard that Hinata had returned home, he needed to see her.

He needed to tell her how much he loves her, he is going to let her know that they can start a new life together in rain country. The land of rain is starting to grow, he intends to give up the life of a root anbu to have a simple life, start a family with Hinata.

But would she want to? Its alot to ask her to leave her family and the only home she has known. Or even worse to become a rogue shinobi.

If she doesn't agree he doesn't know what he would do. He will find work in the construction filed, his current skills should help him physically. This way he would be able to go home to his family at night.

\--

Hiashi observed the preparations he decided that they're gathering would be in the garden. The flowers were in bloom Hinata would like that.

He was not sure who was after his daughter but no one would get past him here.

A parts of him wondered if it had been Danzo, but what would he have to gain to his knowledge there isn't anything that his clan has that he might want. Perhaps to finish what he started and get to his daughter.

No matter what he will keep both his daughters safe. They are all he has, he became a single parent when Hinata was still a toddler and Hanabi a newborn.

His wife did not agree with their clan she wanted to change things as did he but it took time. She had no patience and left one night, it saddens him to have to lie to his daughters.

To avoid a scandal a funeral was held for his wife, who passed suddenly after not healing from her postpartum. If she were to ever return she would be deemed an impostor and taken down, not only is she a traitor to the Hyuga but to the leaf as well.

Perhaps that is why he had a hard time showing love to Hinata, she was the image of her mother. But Hinata is a kind girl with a good heart what if she was disappointed in him also? He was trying to change be more open with his feelings. Change things in their clan, he knows that he has set things in motion but his two daughters will be the ones to actually change things.

It just takes time, perhaps he will see this change in his life time. If not he knows Hinata and Hanabi will do it.

"Hiashi everything is set the chef is prepared and we are just waiting for the guest." came the voice of his Brother.

He nodded and send a grin his way "Hows Neji? Resting as I asked him, I would hope."

Hizashi shook his head "He did finally he wants to get to the bottom of everything."

"As do I but we are stronger as a clan Hinata will be safer here. This will also tell us who has target us, if no village alarm is set off its someone among us." at least that is the theory. "Give Neji a while longer once the guest start arriving have him join the rest and enjoy the party."

\--

"Hey Sasuke! Are you ready!?" Shouted the leader of squad 4 Naruto was at Sasuke's office door.

The blonde let himself in and noticed Sasuke was typing away, "Im finishing this report." he continues.

"Always working at this rate how are we going to make it to the party?!" he whined.

Sasuke frowned he wanted nothing more than to see Hinata but he still had responsibilities. Perhaps later on he will have to juggle their relationship with his job but he knows that she will understand.

He will move heven and earth for her, travel through hell if needed. If he had to pick a new career he would she just has to ask, Sasuke has been working all this time saving up for them to be able to live comfortably.

"Im done now we can go." he said closing the laptop and standing up, he was wearing his Anbu uniform his tattoo clearly seen on his arm.

Naruto grined he lead the way out.

\--

The sun began to set Hanabi smiled at her sister she had talked her into buying a summer dress it was light blue with thick straps, and came down past her knees. She looked beautiful her hair was put up in a ponytail.

She convinced Hinata that they will have tea out in the garden before dinner. Hanabi knew that she suspected nothing.

In the garden the rookie nine with the exception of Naruto and Sasuke. Were mingling and catching up with each other, its not too often that they all gather together.

A variety of drinks and appetizers were layed out in a delicious spread. Sakura was standing by the food waiting for her teammates. She then noticed that Hanabi walked out waving her hands to hush "Here she comes." the pink haired woman said getting everyone's attention and the garden silenced up.

Pleased with this Hanabi called out to her sister "Come on Hinata our tea will get cold!" she shouted into the house then ran to get into place with the rest.

Hinata walked out confused about her rush it was just a bit strange. "Surprise Welcome Home Hinata!" She was ambushed by the screaming, what was going on? She calmed down for a second and saw all her old friends her old rookie team and some of their students.

A smile formed she had missed seeing familiar faces, it was lonely in the capital the only one she knew there was Neji but he is always so serious. "You did this for me?" she asked her younger sister.

Hanabi had a giant grin "Well I had help of my teammates and sensei" she answered with her two teammates next to her "But where is Naruto sensei?"

Mila looked around her brown eyes scanned the room for an orange sign. "I dont think that he is here"

"He said he was picking up Master Sasuke, maybe they got caught up on something." Zen answered.

Hinata smiled "Thank you for everything." and so the event began smiles were all around music began to play.

Outside the Hyuga home Naruto and Sasuke stood, he knocked on the door "See you made us late! The party already started, and I wanted to yell surprise when Hinata walked in." he said gloomy about not being there on time.

The door opened and Hiashi stood looking at the two. Sasuke nodded his head at the clan leader "Good evening my apologies for being late." Sasuke said.

Naruto stood beside him and nodded his head. Hiashi stepped aside letting them into his home "Everyone is in the garden, right this way."

The Hyuga leader lead the way, Naruto looked in awe he hadn't been to his students house before. They arrived at the garden, Sasukes eyes started to scan around for the guest of honour. "There you guys are" said Sakura. Automatically she stood close to Sasuke and a pink blush formed as she looked the other way. "I'm glad that you had time to join us Sasuke"

"Yeah where is Hinata?" he asked.

Sakura was not expecting that, "Um she was with Ino a minute ago." she said and he walked off to look for the young woman. "Uh do you know why he was--

"You know Sasuke he probably wants to apologize for making us late." Naruto reasoned

That did not convince the young cherry blossom "Well so should you!" she said and started to drag him by the ear following the man of her affection.

Sasuke saw her she was with Ino and her genin sensei, Hinata was holding a little girl in her arms. He smiled at the sight she would make an excellent mother someday.

He approached them his heart was pounding, and it occurred to him he had no idea what he was going to say he didnt want to make a fool of himself infront Hinata.

"Sasuke you made it" Ino smiled

Hinata offered him a smile and the little girl squirmed out of her hands and took off. "Thank you for coming." she said.

For once in his life he was scared he opened his mouth, "It's good to have you home." he said before he could say anything else his two teammates pop up next to him.

A relief and annoyance at the same time.

"Hey welcome home Hinata." Naruto said after being draged by Sakura who cleared her voice for him to continue. "Sorry were late Sasuke over here was taking forever I told him that I would pick him up but Mr. workaholic was not ready."

The Uchiha sent him a glare, "Its ok you must be very busy I appreciate you making it." Hinata said her eyes soften reassuring the Uchiha.

The comment earned Naruto a knuckle fist to the head by the female of the old team 7. "Sasuke is responsible for Anbu missions of course he has a lot of work."

Sasuke saw the surprised look on Hinatas face, it brought him joy that he was able to impress her. "I had no idea you were an Anbu Captain."

What does he say Sasuke didn't want to seem like he was arrogant, but how can he keep the conversation going? This would be easier without all these people. "I just got the promotion, how was your stay at the capital?" he said lamely and he felt that way.

"It was a diplomatic experience, mostly meetings and boring dinner parties." she answered.

"How can you say that the fire capital is so glamorous and all the high society." Ino said with a glimmer in her eyes "You are so lucky I wish I could visit the Capital some day." she sighed. "I'm so jealous you got to live there for 2 years."

The evening progressed and Hinata snuck off she needed a second to herself, how she had wished to see her love. She walked the garden fireflies circled the flowers, she did not notice the male following her.

Sasuke swallowed and approaches the apple of his eye, he had no idea what he was going to say but here he went again. "Its a nice night dont you think." he said trying to make some conversation.

She was startled "Sasuke y-you scared m-me." she stuttered, he smiled there was the girl he saw all those years ago drawing in class. She was very beautiful, her long hair reached down her back even in a ponytail.

He got closer to her "You don't ever have to be scared of me, I would never hurt you." he said and saw her look at him he finally had her attention "I would protect you with my life." he confessed to her.

Hinata licked her lips a bit confused as to why he was here or saying these things to her. "You will be an amazing Hokage one day, I hope that we can work together."

Sasuke was right in front of her he took a step closer to her "I would like that, you have no idea how much that would mean to me." he wanted to just reach out to her, kiss her and hold her close.

Hinata was nervous Sasuke has never paid this much attention to her in all the years that they have known each other she didn't even think he would notice if she was around or not.

Or that he knew her name but she was the next leader of her clan, maybe that was the reason why he was here to gain her support. Everyone knew that Sasuke was Kakashi's choice to be the 6th Hokage.

But why was he acting so weird? "Sasuke I am a bit lost here--

He didn't let her finish his lips crashed into hers. Sasuke held her close one hand around her waist the other on the back of her head. Her lips were soft just like he imagined they would be he didn't want this moment to end.

But he felt her tense up in his arms, she was a lady he had to be a gentleman. He released her and saw the confused look in her face. Now she was lost for words, she took a step back and looked away a deep blush covered her face. "S-sasuke I um..."

The anbu captain stepped closer again "We should join the others." he whispered and reached for her face again having her face him. And he leaned in again and kissed her forehead "You are a beautiful woman Hinata." and with that said he walked her back to the others, avoiding all eye contact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unconditional**

I own nothing but the plot I appreciate all the support and reviews enjoy

 **Chapter 4:** **A gentleman**

Hinata felt the heat on her face Sasuke had kissed her and called her beautiful. How is she still standing? Twelve year old Hinata would be on the ground down for the count.

They made it back to the party still avoiding all eye contact "E-excuse me" she moused out and scurried off.

A smirk formed on the Uchihas lips, he kissed her and has shown his intrest in her. She now knows that he has his eye on her, now he needs Hiashi's blessing to court her properly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and walked into the Hyuga home, he walked down a hall and found a maid "Do you know where lord Hiashi is at?" he asked her.

A blush popped up on her cheeks, was this a normal thing for the Hyuga woman? Would their daughter have the same traits? "He should be in his study, this way ill announce you Master Sasuke." she said and began to walk so Sasuke followed her lead.

They arrived at the study she knocked and opened the door when told, "Forgive the interruption my lord master Sasuke would like to speak with you."

That was interesting and got the leaders attention, he nodded "Let him in." and with that said she moved aside and Sasuke walked in. "Please have a seat, what can I do for you?"

Sasuke took a seat, "I have a request to ask of you." he started being in the same room as Hiashi was like being in the room with his father.

They were very similar in many ways but perhaps different in other ways he is about to find out. Hiashi was giving him his undivided attention. Sasuke felt nervous he hasn't done something like this before he's really winging it here. "I would like your permission to date Hinata."

Straight and to the point.

A frown appeared he was not expecting that "I will say you have taken me by surprise with this." he started, he had no idea that they were even trying anything or were friends. "Hinata has just returned home I will admit I had no clue that you both were seeing one another."

Sasuke gave him a nod, "I will confess I've wanted to have this conversation with you for sometime now." he starts making sure to keep eye contact. "We are not currently seeing one another but I do want to get to know your daughter."

Hiashi was surprised his daughter is a beauty that has caught the attention of an Uchiha. He knows that he is the second son of the leader of their clan, he was the champion in the chunin tournament and was the student of the current kage. "I see what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I would like a relationship with her if she will have me."

The Hyuga leader nodded "You are in the Anbu currently what are your plans for your career?"

"Im currently a Capitan ideally I want to take over as the next Hokage."

"That is very ambitious of you" he started "I love Hinata I want her to be happy. I believe that you are a strong with a bright future ahead of you... I cannot make my daughter accept to date you" but he is what any father would want for their daughter.

It was true no one could love his daughter as much as he does but Sasuke was a courageous man, willing to get his blessing before attempting anything with his daughter. He is hardworking honorable man from a good family, he will be a gentleman with his daughter.

Sasuke was filled with joy Hiashi was ok with him seeing Hinata. "I appreciate you saying that."

"Just know that Hinata must be happy." Yes he is an Anbu but he is from a good family with values perhaps not the same as his but still. "And I'm giving you my blessing to get to know each other" he said with a stern face "If in the future your intentions change we will have to have another conversation." still he needs to get to know him and his roots.

You will never really know someone unless you know where they come from.

\--

The party ended and Hinata spent the last part of it with Ino and Kurinai.

Mostly she didn't want to see Sasuke not after that, he must have had too much to drink? Who knows what goes on in his head.

All she really knew about him is that he is son of a clan leader like she is. He was always first to master anything in their class, and now he is a captain for the Anbu. Other than that he is a foreign mystery to her.

But thankfully for her he had taken off she hadn't seen him for the remainder of the time. Hinata sighed as she looked out the window her mind wandered back to Shin, did he know of her return was he on a mission what has he done these past few years?

What if he met someone new better or easier to be with. She wanted to see him and perhaps it is good for her to take that job offer from her father.

Hiro is the Hyuga treasurer, he works in the Hokage tower and basically just manages the clans money. How hard can that be? Besides it would give her freedom to go out and see Shin.

There can't be too much to it and her father offered her the job.

A yawn escaped her lips Hinata laid her head down and before she knew it sleep took over.

\--

That night Sasuke was up in the heavens he had kissed the woman of his dreams and he had the green light to court her. He was in bed he had to think of something to win Hinata over.

What is the best way to declare his love for her?


	5. Chapter 5

Unconditional

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rated M for future Lemon.

Chapter 5: To court a Hime

Shin stood at the entrance of the Hyuga clans territory, Hinata was in there. He knew that he was not welcomed in the clan he was a nobody and not worthy

He wondered how Hinata was. The night was begining to cool off, he needed to see her. Shin was scouting the area, the Main Hyuga house was being guarded they had two males at the entrance. And a Male and female taking rounds around the court of the house.

The place was heavily guarded on the inside he was sure, seeing Hinata would not be easy.

Sasuke could not believe his luck what started as a calm casual dinner just turned into his biggest fantasy.

Here he is in his appartment with the woman of his dreams walking towards him her hips were swaying seductively.

"Sasuke I need you" said his queen she stood in front of him. He didn't care for the meal he had on his plate when the delicious woman was in front of him.

He extended his hand and she took it, in a quick motion he pulled her into his lap "Im always here for you, the village could be going down but you are my number one." he caressed her cheek "Nothing is more important than you, what do you desire."

She leaned into the touch "You, your touch. Your lips on my skin to feel like I'm yours." lust reflected in her eyes.

The young Captain couldn't resist he loves her, his lips landed on her neck. Nibbling his way up to her ear he whispers "You are mine" he then nibbled on her ear lobe, the action made her shiver the feeling is pleasurable causing her to offer her neck more to him.

A smirk appeared on his face he was feeling like the luckiest man on this world.

"I am only yours... and you are mine."

The sweet words boosted his love and then he felt her hand on his face she leanned up closer and looked him in the eye. "I love you Sasuke."

Before he could say anything the sound of a buzz caught his attention. Hinata left his arms and suddenly he was back in the real world. His deep dark eyes opened to find his ceiling, he had been dreaming.

He has seen Hinata in his dreams many times, she has begun to appear in his sleep since he was a young boy.

Sasuke brought his arm over his eyes and smiled. Last night he had kissed the Hyuga Hime, he got permission to date the love of his life.

Today was the day he would begin to court his future wife.

And soon they will live his fantasy.

He sat up and looked at the clock making the buzzing sound with a click he turned it off and stood up to start his day.

Sasuke had a routine that he followed religiously, his day began at 5:00am first was a quick warm up to start his training. He would dedicate an hour and a half around 6:30 he will shower and head out to the office arriving around 7:15 and his day would begin paperwork assigning missions. His day would end at 8pm then he would hit up the training grounds before getting takeout and yet again another shower and to bed by 10pm giving him the 8 hours of sleep recommended.

Yes he had his way of doing things the only time this would change was when he was off on a mission or events like the previous night. But now he had to adjust his routine Hinata needed time now for them to go out and get to know each other.

And for him to ask her.

The love struck male stood up and began the first part of his day like always.

The morning sun hit Hinata in the face, she fell asleep and forgot to pull the blinds. Waking up she could hear all the noise going on around her, it was still early sitting up she begins to get ready for her day.

Getting dressed she chooses a summer dress it was still late spring early summer but the Konoha weather always promised warmth.

Her dress was a pale pink with a dark blue floral print. Long hair was brushed and let down coming past her hips. Feeling good about her self she heads out to speak with her father working in the Hokage tower would help her find Shin.

She found her father in the garden having his breakfast looking over a few scrolls.

"Good morning father." Hinata greeted as she approached him. Hiashi looked up and a big grin appeared on his face, that was new it was not often that he does this it was very odd.

"Hinata come join me" he stood and pulled out a chair.

Was he on something? Is this an imposter?

Hinata accepted her father's offer and sat down, "Are you feeling well father." It came out more of a statement than an actual question but she was pretty sure there was something wrong with him.

He tried to ease his daughters worries and gave her a more gentle smile. " I'm just very happy." was his explanation, and what father wouldn't be Sasuke is the lucky man who is getting his daughter back on the right track.

After their talk he thought more about it and he liked the idea of having him for an in law. Sasuke was from a good family and is making something of himself he would be able to take care of Hinata. He could rest easy that one of his daughters was potentially set, one down one to go.

Of course they are getting to know each other slow and steady, they can't move too fast. It takes time for a relationship to build a foundation and build up.

"Im on to you and I can tell you I support your choice, you know I love you." he began and took his seat "I know I dont say it much but know that I do."

She had no idea what he could be talking about but if she goes with it things might ease up for her. "You do..." Perhaps he found out about her accepting his offer. But how? She hasn't said a word to anyone maybe he just guess.

"Im surprised I had no idea that you had any intrest in dating Sasuke Uchiha."

What kind of drugs was her father on it had to be genjutsu something is wrong with her father. "I dont understand father. I dont have anything to do with him."

"Dont be shy my dear. I understand that you both are getting to know one another." he said and his tone became serious "But I think he would be a good man to you, now that doesn't mean we arent looking at his past and family but he shows the most promise"

What in the world is he talking about.

He noticed the look in her face "I just want you to know I talked with him and let him know he had my blessing."

"What? When did you two talk?"

"Last night he told me what his intentions are and I let him know it was fine by me." he said with a grin.

It hit her Sasuke kissed her because her father likes him, Hinata was confused as to why he would do this why does he like him and not shin they both are Anbu "You know he is an Anbu Captain."

"Yes I am aware of that." A lot of questions were going through her mind, a big one being if her father put him up to it.

Why would Sasuke go along with this? For political reasons perhaps? Sasuke should speak with her about that type of thing not her father she was the future of the clan.

Hiashi was silenced for a moment perhaps he was being hypocritical and favoring a young man from a good family "But he wont be forever he shows potential and is rumored that he will take place as the 6th Hokage when the time comes."

She decided to be blunt "I am not intrested in him." A frown appeared, there was the man she knew, thinking quickly she continued she still needed to get him to approve on that position. "I dont have time for any of that especially since I want to take you up on that offer."

Hiashi lighten up "I see very well, Ill let Hiro know and he will show you what to do."

A smile adored her lips "I wont let you down, Ill go look for him at the Hokage tower."

"No you will stay in the Hyuga district who ever was after you in the fire capital could have come here until we know who it is you cannot leave--

"That is not fair! I was just out yesterday!"

"With your sister, someone must be with you" he finished sternly

"I am not a child, Im a woman now father."

That was not something that a father wants to hear from his daughter even if it were true. "Then act like it."

Hinata stood up and off she went back into the estate, no one would come after here in Konoha that would be a suicidal thing to do. She had to think of something to get out without a babysitter.

But how?

It was early in the afternoon Sasuke had been playing the moment in his head all morning.

The young Uchiha was nervous he hardly ever felt that way but when it came down to this you could say he is not what one would call an expert.

He's never asked a girl out until now and he has very little idea of what to say or do.

But here he goes.

Sasuke stopped at a stand he needed to find something worthy of her. The young man glanced around he found an item that caught his eye.

"Is there something I can help you with?" A blonde young girl asked a blush appeared on her checks.

He pointed a one of the necklace; it was a white pendant with a silver butterfly and small diamonds decorating the wings.

With the blush still present "That is a moonstone... what is the occasion?"

That sounded perfect moonstone, he did not know much about jewelry but it was beautiful like the love of his life. "Its a gift."

"The reason I ask is that there are a few meanings behind the stone" this caught Sasuke's attention the young woman looked away " Some people believe it's a lucky stone and others believe it is a healing or sacred Crystal most people use it as wedding gift."

That last one sealed the deal he pulled out his wallet "How much do I owe you?" he wasn't much for small talk or to share his business with a stranger.

Once he paid and got what he needed he left and headed back to work. He needed to get back to work the plan is to be off by 4pm 5pm at the latest and he will head to the Hyuga home and see Hinata.

Being one of the Anbu Captain is a big responsibility but as long as no big event happens they can assign their missions based on priority earlier in the day. Smaller things could wait till the next day.

What could be worst being miles away from Konoha or being within her home land yet having no rights to her life.

After her confrontation with her father she felt like a child, her younger sister had more freedom than she did. Once that thought hit her she decided she would leave the hyuga home.

She was not a prisoner.

With her mind made up she activated her bloodline scanning around, she would sneak out next chance she got.

It took a few hours but this was her opportunity and she wasted no time. Out her window and heading towards the back wall in the garden Hinata was able to make her escape.

She did feel fatigue, truth was ever since she left for the fire capital she had not kept up with her training. There she had to behave as all proper woman do, they are old fashioned in some things still some might even say sexist when it came to certain things.

One of those being woman do not fight a mans battle. And there might be some truth there most wars were because of bitter men.

Still somethings can't be forgotten just a bit out of practice.

Hinata made it to the market place she could feel all eyes on her, perhaps this was not the best idea but still she needed to get out of that house before she lost her mind.

It was now 15 till 4 and Sasuke was heading out ready to go see the Hyuga hime. While navigating the roof tops as most of his comerads do the coroner of his eye caught sight of his love.

He stopped on his tracks and watched her, she was walking around carefree guard down from the looks of things... Her nature reminded him of their childhood. Sasuke smiled at the memory of him wondering how she would ever make it in this world with that kind of attitude.

Now he knows she has him at her feet, he will protect her.

He swooped down to her, "Hello Hinata."

A look of horror filled the young womans face, here he was out of no where about to give her a heart attack. "Sasuke y-you startled me..." she felt a bit embarrased for two reasons.

One was the kiss two he just popped up on her without her even realizing that he was around. What must he think of her skills, she is supposed to live up to her family name.

Sasuke could tell she felt uncomfortable, he got it they were in the middle of the street with all these people around. "Lets go" he said and picked her up before speeding out of there.

He held her bridal style, her face was bright red she was speechless.

They arrived at the Uchiha grounds, they were in a more secluded part of the private grounds that belonged to the clan. Gently he put her down Hinata's face held the blush and she avoided eye contact with him.

"Where are we?" she managed to mouse out without stuttering but it

was such a whisper if it wasn't for them being secluded he wouldn't have heard her.

Sasuke's dark eyes looked at her he knew she was nervous, she is a lady after all this is not proper but he will take things slow. "we are in my families grounds." He reached out and took her hand in his "I want to show you something..." and he began leading her.

The Hyuga hime followed, in her mind she could not do much even if her skills were not rusty she would never be able to take on this man. So she let him lead her as he continued to hold her hand, maybe he didnt want her to try and run off.

If that was the case he was giving her too much credit in power.

Hinatas hand was small a bit cold but he was taking care of that with his own hand. "What exactly is it that you want to show me?" she asked again.

He looked down at her and smiled "Its a surprise." she was a curious one "I want your honest opinion" he started that caught her attention "You see we divide land amongst our clan I have the next pick" they arrived at a clearing there was a stream coming down into a lake it seemed peaceful only two other homes could be seen at least the roofs from where they stood.

The scenery was lovely out of a book even, "Its so peaceful out here" the words flowed out. "Sasuke its beautiful."

"Nothing could be more beautiful than you."

That brought her back and a blush appeared again "I d-don't understand why did you bring me here"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "I wanted to share this with you." he could tell she was confused, with a deep breath and his heart feeling like it was about to make a break for it out of his chest he continued. "I want you to know that this is not easy for me to tell you."

Her eyes were watching him finally he had her attention, "Ever since we were in the academy I would see you, you were always drawing you were so care free. To be honest the way you were and the way you behaved made me think you were not going to get very far as a shinobi."

Hinata bit her lip unsure of where this was going, did he bring her out here to insult her?

"But I liked that about you and thats why I decided to become stronger so that you could have that and keep being this amazing person that I ended up falling in love with."

'What?' This escalated very fast to a way different thing what is she supposed to do he is confessing his delusional love for her. In all the years that they have known each other this is the most that they have interacted. "Sasuke... I don't know what..." she was trying to find the gentlest way to explain that love doesnt work that way. In the most gentle way Break his heart his delusional little heart and somehow get back to the village safely. "You... we don't know each other, Sasuke I am not trying to be mean or hurt your feelings but you can't love me it doesnt work like that"

He smiled he knows what he feels and he is going to show her. He moved in and caught he lips. Once again he could feel them and all these emotions that came with it he will win her heart.

And so Sasuke learned a lesson in that moment about courting a hime they can be Feisty. A sore feeling in his abdomen took over and he realized she just gentle fisted him and a smirk appeared, she was flustered "I apologize Hinata I know you are a lady I need to behave like a gentleman."

Her bloodline faded mostly because of lack of use rather than trust.

In a swift move he took both of her wrist "And a true gentleman always steal two kisses." he brought her close again capturing her lips.

Proving his love was turning out wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. M for future **Lemon**

 **Chapter 6:** **You're** **on a date**

Hinata was shocked that he was as arrogant as to kiss her twice! If she did not welcome it the first time what would have changed in 3 seconds?

She began to squirm in his hold then he backed up and saw her blush and a pout "Don't give me that look it makes me want to kiss you again..." those words were for himself not to have been shared but too late.

Those words brought more anger to her how dare he but she had no words.

"Im sorry I know I shouldn't have done that but Im in love with you." he gave her a look that showed he was not kidding.

Great he's crazy; this is just perfect. "Um I am going to go back now." she said started to back away proud that she didn't stutter.

Sasuke took her hand in his "This way" he said deciding to lead her "This is a better way to go."

Biting her lower lip she agreed against her better judgement. They walked towards the houses and that made her unsure especially since he was still holding her hand. The young woman knew she should say something, she just wasn't sure what so she decided to do the next best thing and try to release her hand from his.

Sasuke look down at her gave her a stern look and moved to loop his arm around hers bring her closer to him.

She then realized that they were going through the Uchiha grounds, her heart was pounding all these dark eyes were on them. Many of his fellow clans men greeted them they were proud and had respect for the male and perhaps are curious about her.

It felt like they were walking for hours did the Uchiha really get this much land? They were a society of their own they possessed more land than her own clan but they were closer to the center of the village so that could explain the difference. The Uchiha were at the edge of the village allowing them to expand better.

After a while Sasuke's stroll through his families grounds came to an end and the exit was ahead. He felt at peace he just let his fellow clansmen know this is the woman he has chosen and they seemed to have been supportive of his choice. No one questioned why she was in their territory, not that it would have mattered.

They left the Uchiha grounds and began walking back to the market "Come on this way." he said and pulled her into a restaurant their arms still looped.

Hinata was feeling the anxiety kicking in, was this becoming a date in Sasukes mind? It would be a lie to say she wasnt hungry she didnt have breakfast or lunch.

With that in mind perhaps this will be her last meal, Hiashi is going to kill her... her last few hours and she is apparently on a date with Sasuke Uchiha.

If Sasuke offers to pay then he will be able to call this a date. Not helping her if it encourages his dilution.

Sasuke lead them into a booth, it was a nice place the atmosphere was relaxing. The place was popular they had opened a few months back, he had been here for the grand opening with his old team. That had been a chaotic night and then he opened his mouth "You know when I came here for the grand opening I thought you might like it here I wanted to be the one to bring you here."

Hinata sat across from him and had no idea of what to say, the look on her face showed she was not expecting his bluntness "Sasuke... this isnt a date you know--"

"You're gorgeous when you get flustered."

Her blush returned and she looked away down at her menu.

A man approached them he seemed happy as he held a bottle and cups in hand "Good evening" he greeted them both "It is an honor to have you both here lady Hinata you look lovely." his comment annoyed Sasuke but it was true "Sasuke-sama please accept this on the house and I personally want to thank you both for coming into my restaurant." he grinned and a younger male followed behind him "Kimko here is going to take care of you both."

"Please allow me" their waiter said and open the bottle pouring each their cup. "Are we ready to order?" he said.

Their orders taken Hinata took her cup and sipped hiding the bitter awful taste that touched her tastebuds.

Sasuke saw her and was impressed he wasn't really one for alcohol that was not to say he hasn't done so before. It burned going down and he wondered if Hinata was a big drinker.

"Do you drink often?" he asked.

That was as close to a normal question as he has gotten "Its something I got used to in the fire capital..."

Sasuke nodded and gulped his down not hiding his true feelings, the dislike was clear. Its not that he couldn't poker face it but he wanted to show her his vulnerability. "But do you actually like the taste?"

His face surprised her "Its an acquired taste." she gave him a small smile at the face he had made.

"Forcing yourself to like it is not an answer." he said and poured her another cup.

"Sometimes we have to do things that are expected of us." the look he gave her showed he was curious and nodded for her to continue "Its part of being heiress I have to in order to fit in with the political partys; you have to tiptoe around in order to not offend some... you will be Hokage one day then you'll understand."

Her comment brought a smile to his face "You believe ill be Hokage?"

"It seems like it every Hokage has passed the title down to one of their students and you're a captain for the Anbu it seems like you are the better choice." she slowed down when she realized she was beginning to ramble "I believe that and we can work together when I become leader of my clan and you Hokage." she finished.

Their meals arrived and they enjoyed their meal and possibly Hinatas last meal in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** **Promise of change**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

x0x

Dinner was going along quietly until a commotion was heard at the entrance. "Ohhh my Hokage-sama!!" squealed the owner "I cant believe it"

This caught the attention of many including the love struck Uchiha and his date.

In walked Kakashi followed by Naruto and Sakura. The previous Hokages son was the only one who wasn't faced by the fangirling owner. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and Sakura held a blush on her cheeks with all eyes on them.

"Follow me I'll get you seated." he said leading them.

Sasuke hoped that they wouldnt come close to them this is supposed to be winning Hinata over time for him. Convincing the girl is hard enough now add in competition for her attention "Hey Sasuke..." couldnt even finish his thought when Naruto screamed out "Hinata...?" and a wiggle of his eyebrows "You two on a date?" he questioned.

"Yes" Sasuke said irritation showing on his face.

"I got it!" Naruto said and pushed the other two off before anyone else could say a word.

Confused again Hinata said the only thing that popped in mind "Still not a date."

"Im paying so it is..." Sasuke said softening his expression.

Could have been the alcohol "Well maybe I will pay then it will be what I want." stupidity struck when she realized she didnt bring money.

He was going to have fun now "And what do you want this to be."

Did he know and was he going to toy with her? "You know two future leaders getting together for dinner to uh..."

"Have dinner?" he said a bit amused.

"Fine you pay..." she said and continued eating.

A few tables down sat the rest of team 7 "Wow Sasukes first date finally" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked down at his book "I thought you were respecting their space."

"I am see Im not interrupting" Naruto reasoned but was still watching from a distance. "And if Sasuke starts to blow it I will save the big grump after all hes on a date with Hinata even I would be nervous..."

"Naruto its not like that we should have seen if we could have join them." an annoyed female said. "And its Hinata the tables are turned there with the nerves."

Naruto gave her a soft smile "Sakura Ive grown up going to those dinner parties with all the clans Hinata is the most sought out heiress, she is smart strong she is from one of the most powerful clans in the nations and she is gorgeous, if you were to mess up there you can believe your place in society would tumble down." he explained to his friend "And if I see him struggling Ill have to jump in to help"

Sakura got more annoyed and lost her appetite, she looked over to Kakashi who was now glancing at the menu. While Naruto held the menu in front of him as well but was watching Sasuke and Hinata.

A few minutes later the two finished their meal and over walked the owner again "I hope you both enjoyed your meal."

Hinata smiled "It was delicious"

"I hope you both return soon, I still can't believe you both honored me by choosing my restaurant." he finished. Sasuke felt like she was starting to warm up and relax. He started reaching in his pocket pulling out his wallet to pay so they could be on their way. The owner noticed and motioned him to stop "Please on the house I just ask you return soon."

Sasuke stood and helped her out of her seat taking her hand and not letting go as they left.

The sun was going down and lights were coming on, Hinata felt uneasy about going back home. But with Sasuke taking the lead there wasn't much option but with the alcohol in her system she felt braver. Who knows maybe her father hadn't noticed she was gone perhaps she would live to see another day.

Back in the Hyuga estate dinner was approaching a sigh escaped his lips the leader of the clan had buried himself with work Hinata was becoming just like her mother the memories of his wife were always there.

Hiashi often wondered what became of her... did she find what she had wanted is she happy now?

He recalls their youthful years she was a beauty graceful and well mannered but she was passionate deep within. When they married she did not love him but wanted to change the clan, on the other hand he was a whipped young lad that was taking over a position that he had not been ready for.

Oh the memories...

 _The day was sunny a gorgeous day his wedding day, Hiashi was about to wed the beauty known as Hinamori. They both knew this day would come he had hope he could find love in his wife with time ofcourse._

 _Their marriage had been arranged since they were children, her grandfather was one of his fathers council men. He admired her beauty perhaps he has accepted his reality there had been no other that had caught his eye, but he believed that they could work together to find love in one another._

 _Hinamori had other thoughts she was feeling used by her family. She had been honest with him that she knew that they were engaged since children but the heart wants what it wants. She wanted adventure to travel unlike he Hinamori was raised as a lady as most Hyuga woman of higher position are..._

 _She had hope he would call it off, but he refused and began to promise her the world that he would take her on adventures the two of them._

 _A young Hiashi stood in front of his future wife, he took her hands in his "I promise I will do what I can to change things, I need you to help me."_

 _Lilac eyes studied him, "What can I do to help you, I don't want to just raise children to keep the bloodline going." she argued._

 _"I need you to help me change things I dont see things the way you do, you said that you have the same power as me but were never given the opportunity to excel then let me teach you. I would love to have children with you but you wont be alone I promise I will be there all you have to do is tell me what to do."_

 _She was unsure he could tell but he wasnt lying he would help, he would teach her how to use their bloodline. "I only want 2 whatever they may be girls boys or one of each."_

 _"Dont lie to me, if we have daughter you will want to continue until we have a son, I will not be used in that way."_

 _"No if we are only blessed with daughters a woman will take over or if we have a daughter then a son. I want to change things too." he told her and he wanted to keep his promise to his wife, but when he made those he was just a kid with a load of responsibility that fell on his lap because he turned 18. " Hinamori we dont even have to have children until you feel ready, we can travel the world just you and me before we have a family. Whatever you desire I will give you."_

 _And that is how he talked her into accepting going through with the ceremony. On a sunny day a day that his mind would go back to when he saw his small daughter for the first time._

Hiashi returned from his memories, he was just trying to be a good father now he failed as a husband but he was not willing to push his daughter away perhaps he had been too harsh?

But he is older and knows best for her she just can't think of now she has to think also about tomorrow.

He headed out to clear his head what could he say to her to make her understand. He headed out and saw his daughter hand in hand with non other than the man she said she had no interest in... was she just trying to upset him?

Sasuke looked down at her he needed to end this strong, "Hinata believe it or no I am in love with you just give me an opportunity to show you."

There he went again "Sasuke I told you thats not how that works..."

His face changed "Have you been in love before."

"What? I..." She noticed he looked different angry perhaps its not her fault she met another first he never spoke or even made any kind of impression that he knew she existed and he wants to get upset. "Sasuke this is the most that you and I have spend together, I didnt even know you knew I existed till last night and now your in love with me really?"

He personal life was none of his busyness.

His heart relaxed he was about to explode and kill who ever tried to take her from him she will only ever be his. "I've always noticed you but I understand and that will change I promise." he said and looked at her lips "Hinata I want to kiss you but I will only when you allow me to." He said took her hand and kissed it. "Good night."

This is why he wanted Sasuke for his daughter a perfect gentleman. Hiashi felt at ease he could not hear what they were saying but seeing the way that Sasuke was treating his daughter made him at peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters the plot is** **all me**

 **A/N: This is a bit more of a explanation for the future its important.** **Normal story will continue next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Because I Love You**

 _Many years earlier_

The night was breezy silvery lilac eye gazed at the full moon, a young woman sat alone. The children were fast asleep just in the other room her youngest just a 5 weeks old. Little Hanabi a hand full infant that would wake every 3 hours wanting to be fed and changed...

Hinamori smiled at the memory of her oldest Hinata the perfect little baby for a first time parent she was easier, or perhaps it was that her husband was there to help as he had promised.

Her husband had kept his word at first, he had tought her how to use the blood line that she had been born with tought her how to defend herself. He did take her to see some of the world... well sort of he would take her to summits.

Tagging along for his job was not the adventure that she wanted, but he always promised more to make up for the failure. It was for work that they were there why did he keep saying it would be different?

He would bring her along to the dinner parties it wasn't much fun for her or the other wives they were there to be shown off who has the best trophy.

But he would tell her how much he loves her and try to do little things, this was before she became pregnant with Hinata he turned around and spoiled her to no end.

Then she gave birth and when he was allowed into the room after her delivery... she remembers so clearly.

 _A midwife smiled as he walked in, "Its a healthy beautiful baby girl."_ _Disappointment flashed for a second but after a second he smiled and wanted to hold the small bundle. "You will be as beautiful as your mother." he said. "Have you thought of a name for her?" he asked his wife._ She was exhausted labor was a long and hard process, this was not something she wanted to go through ever again.

Everyone says its 9 months but they are liars its really 10 months, most just don't experience the pelvic pain of the body preparing for the big day. The morning sickness and sensitivity to smells through out the day, then when you finally get past that phase the back and hip pain continues along with tenderness to her chest.

But thats phase is a cake walk compared to the middle of her pregnancy she grew so much and wondered if there were two in there, after all her husband was a twin it wouldn't be a big surprise.

She felt exhausted and when she was not napping she was stuffing her face... that did a number on her self esteem.

Yes your stomach expands as the baby grows but she did not feel, glowing as many say pregnant woman are. Hinamori felt uncomfortable not her beautiful self then 7 months in it happened her body informed her of the limit it was willing to stretch the marks started.

Mind you she had taken precautions rubbing the ointments that she was given religiously once in the morning and Hiashi would apply the second round at night.

She remembers how she cried knowing she would not be the same, but also because she regretted becoming pregnant she felt bad. She was supposed to love her child it shouldn't matter that this was a sacrifice for someone who she should love above anything.

 _Hinamori looked at them both "No you pick..." a bit of indifference in her tone._

 _All Hiashi could do was smile "My love thank you I know it was not easy but look," he said holding the small baby in his arms. "Look at the amazing little girl you brought into this world, into our family."_ _He noticed her unwillingness to acknowledge their daughter, "What is wrong my love?"_

 _"Lord Hiashi please allow her to rest delivering is not easy." she said and smiled "We shall let you rest my lady." escorting Hiashi and the baby out of the room._

 _They left her alone, she felt empty but she could hear them outside of the room._

 _"What is wrong with her, its like she doesn't care about our child."_

 _"Lord Hiashi I have delivered many babies and on some occasions it just takes time for the mother to bond with the baby."_ _"_

 _Are you insane, this is not normal I've seen other mother glowing with joy and love for their child."_ _"_

 _I understand but your wife had a hard pregnancy from start to end--_

It was true she had stop sleeping, its not that she was not sleepy she was but when you have a large stomach with a bouncing being in you and having to use the bathroom every hour... you tend to pass out of exhaustion briefly until you have to use the bathroom again.

 _\--give her some time Lord Hiashi and be patient you both will have a lot to learn."_

 _It became quiet for a moment "How could she not love this little being... Hinata. You will be the sunny place in our lives."_

And the midwife was not wrong she loves Hinata with all her being, she was the perfect little girl she would sleep through most of the night and as long as she would see her sleeping she would not make a fuss and just make her cooing sounds until she was ready to wake up and feed her.

Then came Hinabi her pregnancy was not any better but she had Hinata there to care for her, Hiashi was busy...

He is always gone working while she is left to care for their children

"Mommy ok?" a small toddler walked to her bring her back a smile formed

"Hinata why are you up still." she questioned the little girl.

She walked to her "I love you mommy can I stay wit you?"

Hinamori looked at her "Hinata you will be more comfortable sleeping in your room." she assured her "Hinabi will be up soon."

A disappointed look came over Hinata "But But mommy I stay your bed because I wove you." she made her case.

"I love you too, you are my perfect little girl." She embraced her child Hinata is just like her too much like her, if she stays here her future will end up the same. She will be with a man who may or may not love her and she will feel the same way.

She knew that they could not stay here they had to leave the clan, and go where?

Hinamori knew no one who she could rely on for help, and with that said what would she do with a toddler.

Because she loves her she needs to find a way to leave.

Just then Hinabi started to cry needing to he fed, she wanted to cry herself. "Baby is crying" Hinata said and ran towards the room... what about Hinabi?

She knew that she could not take both tears fell, just then the man who she was waiting for arrived. " My love what is wrong?" He asked but kept walking to the room with Hinata who was trying to consul the baby but could not reach.

Hinamori stood at the door, she can't do this anymore... this is not what she signed up for was it?

Hiashi was tending to the infant changing her "There there this will feel better." he said. He loved babies who knew that he would he the kind of man to go goo goo for babies.

He finished the task and looked to his wife "Hinamori I know your tired my love please feed Hanabi and Ill put this one to bed." he said picking up Hinata "When she is done Ill take over and let you get some rest you need it." he said leaving the room with a pouting Hinata who wanted to stay with her mommy.

She walked in and picked up Hinabi who latched on to her right away like she was starving. She nursed the small little girl who fell asleep in her arms.

Setting her back down she wondered if Hinata was still up, she walked down the hall to her eldest daughters room and she found both fast asleep.

Hinamori closed the door and walked back to her room sat down on her bed and pulled out her journal and began writing.

 _Hiashi,_

 _I don't know if you will ever see this. I am not happy living this life, I told you that I wanted a life of adventure. You promised that I would have that, you did not keep your half of the agreement._

 _I gave you two daughters._

 _Perhaps I am not a good mother and this is for the best. I am leaving you and this life behind, I will look for my happiness else where._

 _-Hinamori_

Finished that letter and ripped out another page, she hopes to come back once she finds a place for her and Hinata. But just in case she doesn't make it back she needs to let her daughter know why.

Tears dripped down her face, could she really leave her daughter... No she had to for them so they could have a better life.

Folding the letter she needed to hide it somewhere if Hiashi found it he could figure out she would be back and if she dies unable to return Hinata may never know. She found the perfect spot the snow glob Hinata loves it, perhaps she will keep it with her. She opens the bottom part placing the folded note in it... she needed to test it would its still play? She winded up and the melody began to play.

"My love you are still awake?" Hiashi said entering the room. He approached her "What is wrong?" she always seemed so sad and down, she was thrilled by this point with Hinata. "I know Hanabi is a bit more demanding than Hinata was... but you are doing amazing." he said and the tears returned.

Hiashi was worried for his wife she was not well. "My love lets get you in bed, just a few more weeks and then Hanabi's caregiver will be able to take over." he dried her tears "Im sorry I haven't been here to help you as much as I would like, but Im here now Ill take care of her if she wakes again."

"You need to sleep also..."

"I love you, don't worry about me I want you to get your rest." he said and kissed her. He helped her in bed and laid beside her.

It was now late Hinamori go up carefully so she would not wake her husband, she left the room and entered Hinata's room.

She slept soundly she sat down next to her how she loves her but because she loves her she must go. "I love you Hinata. If I don't make it back please forgive me Im doing this for us, until we meet again my sweet girl." she whispered and kissed her forehead. Her heart breaking.

She left her daughters room for the last time with the hope that they will be reunited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unconditional**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing the only thing that belongs to me is the plot.**

 **Chapter 9:** **Whispers**

The day had come to an end and it felt like she had accomplished nothing. The afternoon and evening she had spent on a date with Sasuke like it or not it was a date.

Hinata entered her bedroom again no one had noticed that she had left, its not surprising she had just returned after having been gone for so long. Perhaps its something that she needs to get accustom to. In the mean time...

A knock was heard, pulling her out of her thoughts "Yes?" she called out.

The door opened revealing her father "Hinata... what did Sasuke Uchiha want?" he questioned trying to seem nonchalant about it. But deep within hoped she had changed her mind about him.

She looked away now he knows! Hinata could not play the part as well as her dad much less with the alcohol in her system. "I-I..." she was not sure what to say "Im not sure father... its confusing." she was honest Sasuke was too confusing he had confessed his love for her. "Father if I may" she started and looked at him. "How did you know that you were in love with mother."

He frowned at her question, it wasnt something he liked to talk about. Hinamori is a stranger to his daughters but he did love her. "I always knew that we would be married, but we never really spent much time getting to know one another... I suppose when you were born I just knew." he told her.

The alcohol was helping "But you were married for a few years before I was born."

"To be honest I always just accepted that she would be the one I would spend my life with." Even if she did not feel the same "Your mother was beautiful everything any man could want, but she wanted more and in the time that she was... with us I did what I could." Hinata gestured for him to continue "I think I could have done more."

"Father you know we would have been ok with you remarrying."

He signaled no with his head "No I couldn't see myself with any other I suppose I still love her as much as the day she gave me you. I promised your mother I would do what I could to give you and your sister an equal chance." he walked closer to her "I have done what I could but I suppose you and Hanabi could have used a mother. Im sorry I was not able to give you that."

"Is that why you didn't keep any of her things?" she wasn't going to get more.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?" had Sasuke confessed his love to her?

"Just wondering..."

He decided to get to the reason he wanted to speak with her "Hinata I just wanted to tell you that you are right. If you still want the job its yours, but until Hiro thinks your ready he will be there with you." He said and noticed the questioning look "You can work in the tower, I want us to start over."

"You mean it?" she asked surprised she thought he would only be interested in what Sasuke was doing here.

Hiashi nodded "Yes I will speak with him tomorrow and let you know when you will start." he got a smile and an embrace from her.

x0x

Shin was furious why was Hinata with the Uchiha? Had she forgotten about him, he needed to see her he needed an explanation.

He needs her at his side he will drag her with him to rain country like it or not.

His judgement was becoming clouded with jealousy and he felt a need to bring down Sasuke Uchiha.

Shin hopped through the buildings until he arrived at the edge of the Hyuga compound. Going in would be risky he could get caught, but he is an impatient man. Hinata had been home for how long and he has yet to see her, he had been waiting suppressing the need to run in but that ends tonight.

He ran in doing his best to not be detected...

Here was the harder part tracking Hinata without drawing attention from the rest of the clan. He moved as best as he could without bring any attention he carefully searched for her signature pin pointing her location he moved in.

The light was on she was still awake, he felt nervous afraid to see her. The woman he has fallen in love with, his heart was pounding and in a swift move he opened the window and entered.

A shocked look adored her face both did not move, but their eyes connected...

Hinata was at lost for words the man she had left to see earlier was now here in front of her. "Shin you... you're here." she stumbled out and a smile and tears began to form.

Her reaction calmed his anger he relaxed his expression and walked to her. "I needed to see you." he held her in a tight embrace and in hailed her sent, he missed this.

"I missed you, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was being sent away it jus--

He silenced her with his lips she did not need to apologize he knew what happened. "Don't I know it wasn't your choice."

"You can't stay here if my father or anyone sees you here." Her expression sadden "I will be working in the Hokage tower soon Ill find you once I can, please go I don't want to lose you again." she said and kissed his lips again, she ran her hands through his hair and they staid like that for a few moments.

"I need to talk to you now." he needed to know.

"I know but not here please soon if they catch you here I will not be able to leave." she is still earning her fathers trust and after their moment she cannot risk him sending her away again.

He studied her and agrees with a nod, tomorrow he will get his questions out and more importantly his mind is at ease she still loves him. "Fine tomorrow I will look for you, I love you." he told her.

A smile and a feeling of uncontrollable joy filled her, he had never said those words. "I love you too." He moved in and kissed her one last time before he left the same way that he went in.

 **XoX**

The next morning Hinata woke up with the sun, she had hardly slept joy filled her heart and she could not contain the feeling. She got dressed in a blue sundress with a small floral pattern and a cardigan to match.

She went to meet her family for breakfast "Good morning Hinata" her younger sister said noticing the change in mood, she heard the rumors of her sister. He elder sister smiled and took her seat.

"Good Morning..." she greeted them both.

Hiashi nodded at her and noticed the change in her as well and that gave him peace. "What do you both have planned for today?" he asked.

"I have to meet up with my team later for training hopefully we can get a mission, things have been slow lately." Hanabi said with a bit of a whine to her tone.

Hinata knew it was her turn truth she didnt have plans but she wanted to go out again. "I wanted to go see Ino and a few of my friends..." she said unsure if she would be pushing her luck.

Both daughters looked to their father after Hinata finished her sentence, he seemed calm "Thats great ill walk with you there its on my way any ways." Hanabi volunteered before her father could say anything. He simply nodded.

And the tension eased a bit but the rest of their meal was eaten in silence, after both sisters left their home once they were a ways a way the question that had been eating at the younger sister was spat out. "Since when were you into Sasuke?"

Hinata gave her a questioning look "Im not..."

"You can tell me I wont say anything I know you two were on a date."

Irritation hit her "It wasnt a date!" she said a blush took over her face. Her sister didnt buy it and waited for her to tell her "Look I was tiered of being locked up I wanted to go out and we ran into each other, he was being polite. Its politics Im going to take over one day for father and he is the next pick for Hokage we have to be in good terms."

"I see well then, I take it there will be more of these none political meetings for future people in power..." Hinata gave her younger sister a look. "I was just asking, you know he probably has a thing for you." Hanabi sighed "You are lucky you have all these guys after you, what I wouldn't give to have just two fight over me."

"You are just as beautiful and you know they only want me to boost their status..."

"Sasuke already is up there, everyone knows that the Hokage is going to chose him one day to take over." Hanabi mumbled "Its like tradition if you think about the current Hokage picks his successor in most cases its one of their students, logical right. Besides Naruto sensei doesn't have interest in taking over so that leaves Sasuke and Sakura but who of the two is best fit to lead and defend the people."

"Can't marry a Kage I would have to step down as heiress... you would need to take my place."

She smiled "I would only if that was the case other than that nooo thank you! I like seeing the world and being heiress would keep me here in the village more, I need adventure Hinata." she said full of excitement.

The two sisters entered the city limits despite her attitude towards the situation the younger sister had her worries. She didn't want to lose Hinata again "Are you really going to see Ino or..." she didn't want to say it ignorance is bliss but torture when you know and wish you didn't.

Hinata didnt know what to say "I am seeing her today. You can walk with me to the flower shop if you want." she said.

The younger daughter agreed she wanted to see and ease her mind, "So what political things did you two discuss?"

Hinata blushed bit her lower lip and had no words to say... "...Fine-" was all she could get out.

"I knew it! You are even more the talk of the town now." she said relieved she was moving on.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi shook her head "Tell you later I have to hurry to meet my team!" she had so much worry lifted from her shoulders.

Hinata saw her sister leave and then realized she was the current whisper of the village, not just from her return but from her recent date with Sasuke.

 **X0X**

Sasuke was in the best of moods he felt like nothing could go wrong, he was currently in the anbu training arena. "Hey Sasuke, so when were you going to tell us." said one of his fellow Captains as he approached him "I didn't know you were dating Hinata Hyuga, a fine choice lad." said Roy and gave him a pat on the back.

Roy Togami was an older man in his late fifties getting ready to retire in the up coming years clearing up a space for another to take over. He was more of a laid back man when business wasn't involved he remembers him after his exam wouldn't believe he was the same guy.

"Didn't even give any of us a chance, you just swept her up!" said another of his rank Toshi Yamanaka cousin of his old classmates Ino.

While the three conversed a few of the fellow anbu entered for their training and a certain root member as well. Shin's blood boiled when he heard the other two speaking about his love that way. He knew he was not suppose to be in this arena, this was only for those who followed the Hokage not part of Danzos root sector.

He wasn't going to take it "Uchiha!" he shouted getting looks from all those around him. He wasnt going to give his love away but he was not going to stand there and hear this.

Neither of the three recognized him "This is for anbu rank only" said Roy "If you need something you have to request an audience."

That pissed him off and charged at the man who dared to look at his woman. He was tired of being seen as worthless because he did not belong to a high clan.

Sasuke stopped his attack with little effort sending him to the other end of the arena, unsure what this guys problem was.

But Shin wasn't done he spun catching himself from falling and took out his kunai, Sasuke raised a brow glanced at his co workers who shrugged they were not going to get in the way. If this idiot wanted to get killed they would look the other way and allow it after all this is treason.

Shin charges at him again and in a quick motion Sasuke appears next to him punching him in the ribs sending his charge side ways.

The other anbu in the room stopped to observe but were not getting in the way.

Sasuke was fast in activating his lightning fist and appeared behind Shin as he was still going side ways, and send him in a forward direction when he hit him with his lightning fist electrocuting the man who challenged him.

Finally he dropped to the ground, shin was disoriented and his temper was not letting him think right. He stood but the pain was still rushing his legs struggled to hold him. He pushed his pain aside and was making hand seals but this feeling what did he do to him? Shin looked up and he was caught, red surrounded him and his body fell.

In a swift motion his fellow root anbu entered two in defense of shin and two entering with their leader. "What is the meaning of this Danzo?" questioned Roy.

"My apologies, Shin has been under stress." explained the elder

"This is treason he came after a captain." shouted one of the other anbu defending their leaders.

"And he has gotten what he deserved, he is trapped in your world correct?" he asked Sasuke. He did not get a response "He is under my order I will take it from here..." he stated.

"No he stays under our watch." Sasuke said what would posses this guy to come and try to challenge him, he wanted to know.

Danzo did not like that answer, "As I said he will be punished accordingly."

"That wont work, we will be taking him into custody for treason." stated Roy and signal the others to approach and that caused Danzos root to prepare for a fight waiting for their signal.

"Very well then, but I have one request. Before any interrogation begins one of my men will be present."

 **X0x**

Hinata arrived at the flower shop seeing Ino fixing some arrangements, "Hinata!" she happily exclaimed and put down the arrangement.

With in minutes the two girls sat down to chat, Ino was now working most of the time in the flower shop living in the up stairs studio. She made Hinata feel comfortable before asking "So... you and Sasuke are dating now."

It had been a shock and surprise when she heard that the two were seen together, but didn't think much of at until last night. Sakura came upset and confused the poor girl has never been able to see Sasuke just was not interested. Ino had been in that boat when she was younger but has gotten over her childhood crush since she started seeing someone else in the last few months.

Sakura on the other hand refused to see anyone else with that light.

"We are not dating we are just friends." she defended

"Really according to Sasuke you two were on a date." she teased "Sounds like Sasuke is more interested than you are?"

She sipped her tea "I dont know."

"You know how many would like to be in your spot? Embrace his attention he is mysterious, strong and handsome."

Hinata sighed somehow she feels like she is now dating a man she doesn't have interest in.


	10. Chapter 10

Unconditional

Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot

Chapter 10: Plans at work

"Where am I?" shin asked himself everything had been red then the Uchiha toyed with him, but now where was he?

"I see you are awake." Sai said looking at his brother "What were you thinking?"

The silver haired male kept quiet his anger clouded him and he wasn't able to fight. Now what he felt unsure if he was really wake now or if there would be another change, "am I really awake" he felt so tired and wanted to close his eyes. "Has Lord Danzo said anything."

"He was here a while back, he was able to get you out of the trance." Sai informed him "You might not make it out of this one... You attacked one of the higher ups they are calling it treason against the village."

He was an idiot if he makes it out of this one he needs to get Hinata and leave, he needs her to prepare and get ready to go. If the Hokage doesn't sentence his death Danzo will!

"What is wrong with you? You weren't able to get a hit on him (Sasuke) he would have killed you."

Shin hadn't told him about what he had with Hinata, she was just for him a peace and blessing that his kind cannot have. Just then the door opened and in came the man they work for. "Sai leave us." the other man did as he was told and left without glancing back at his first friend.

Danzo looked at the man he had raised and was unsure how to feel on one hand he was a risk. The Hokage was not taking this lightly not only has he attacked his student he was a higher up. Danzo luckily has the other two members of the council on his side and they agreed he should face Danzo, that is how he was able to get him to their base.

For that reason he is furious on the other hand, Danzo is pushed further this pathetic idiot did this for a girl. While breaking the Uchiha's jutsu Sasuke was not taking Shin seriously and left him in a loop of not being able to escape. He on the other hand looked in to see what his problem was and it was the last thing he could have imagined a girl. Hinata Hyuga to be exact, the rumors of her seeing Sasuke Uchiha caused him jealousy... Women; the causes of so may battles.

"So Shin you've been seeing the Hyuga Hime... there is a reason that those in the root are not supposed to fall in love, it compromises our mission our life's work." he explained it was disappointing really he had been a good shinobi until now that is, now he is a liability. "And I am right after all you were just now planning on running off and taking her with you."

Shin was unsure of what will happen Danzo is not one to take lightly the old man is always guarded, but he will fight if he has to. "I can no longer trust you, but it is a shame to throw away such talent even if you did not show it earlier..."

Danzo was not sure what to do with him "Rest we will have a few other things to discuss later." and with that the old man left.

He was not chained or locked in there was no need for that, there are many root here to end him if he tried anything. How was he going to get to Hinata now he needed to leave he has to protect her warn her of Danzo.

A few moments later Sai entered again perhaps he was his only way to warn his love or to at least inform her if something were to happen to him.

"Sai you have been around my whole life and I have considered you a friend, one could have said I saw you as a brother when were children." he said

"I agree as children I suppose we were just that." he did feel that way perhaps if life didn't place them in this path they still would be as close.

Shin stood and approached him and took his bag and pulled out a little black book "You still have this." Sai didn't feel in danger Shin did not have his talent. "I recall when we were children we shared many things..." Shin said opening up a black page and left him something as a favor "For old time sake keep drawing all those things that bring you joy, I hope you find fulfillment one day." and he returned the book to his friend. "I know I did... in our childhood brotherhood." he said and laid back down.

x0x

Hinata left the flower shop and was now entering the Hokage tower in hopes to run into Shin. The moment they had shared made her realize she still wanted to be with him. He has been kind and affectionate with her they spent time and the intial attraction was there and it just blossomed when they first met.

You can't just throw that away...

She walked down the area and turned a corner and there he was again. She crashed into the chest of Sasuke Uchiha... of course he works here too. She will end up seeing him a lot when she starts working here.

Sasuke walked right into her once he sensed her he needed to see her, yes he purposely had her run into his arms and he took the opportunity to hold her in an embrace.

She blushed at the closeness and the feel of the hug. "Sasuke forgive me I was distracted I didn't notice you coming." she said and he took the hint to let go.

"I like having you close I already told you." he said to her.

"Right... hehe." she was not sure what to do a repeat of yesterday would not quiet down the whispers of the village.

"Why are you here Hinata?" he asked bluntly to his knowledge she was not active and would not be summoned for any type of mission unless... she came to request to be reactivated. Something he did not particularly want but he won't get in the way if that is what his queen wants.

She took a breath and smiled, why was she here. "Well you see." she started "I am going to be working here in the tower."

He smiled he can live with that and he sighed and smiled at her making sure he gave off enough body language for her to know he was relaxed. "So I'll be seeing you more then"

"I suppose as colleagues, yes we will be seeing each other... why? What did you think." she asked why did he relax so much was it cause he was going to see her more, why is she questioning this?

"To be honest I know you are not active I was afraid you were here to ask to be reactivated." he honestly told her and she gave him a questioning look and now he knew he got her attention and began leading her through the tower her arm looped into his. "You are wonderful and I know you are strong and smart. Hinata you are an excellent kunoichi." he said as they entered his office "How ever I would end up worrying everytime you left."

She was hypnotised and sat where he offered and he leaned against a desk in front of her. "Why if you think Im good why would you worry."

"I have always worried not because I dont trust your strength but because I fear you will meet someone out there who will win your heart." he confessed "I was always afraid that you would end up with one of your old teammates. And what am I supposes to do then." he told her. He found it relaxing to talk to her about his feelings letting it finally out felt right.

She shakes her head no "Sasuke I already told you Love doesn't work like that it takes time."

"We are having the time that you feel you need. I know where I stand Hinata I love you, what do you want me to do to show you?"

How does one prof that? She bit her lower lip "You can't ask me that"

"Then you can't ask me to stop feeling this way." he countered "Besides I will show you, if you don't want to tell me how to show you directly Ill have to keep guessing on how." he said to her and leaned in close for a kiss while she was in a good mood maybe she will allow it.

"How about we start as friends." she said and held him back by holding his chest.

She was catching on to his advances and was making it challenging to get to her lips. "Your friend zoning me?"

She smiled and laughed at his question "I suppose so Sasuke" and she smiled easing her strength on her arm and Sasuke took advantage of that.

He took her arm pulling her towards him "I don't want to be your friend." he said and nestled his face in her neck he was so tempted to suck on it, but he had to control himself.

She tried to distance them she was no longer laughing. "I should go now..." she said and pushed him lightly

Sasuke let her go if he didn't he would take her there and she is not ready. "I know I will do what I can to not kiss you until your ready, like I told you... just dont take too long." he said to her

Surprised by his words Hinata had none of her own and the smile came back.

That was a good sign "See you are warming up to me I can see it."

"Sasuke you don't even know me, how do you know that I am what you think. Or what you want." she asked him

"Hinata your eyes tell me, you are amazing you have no idea!"

She was intrigued "What do they tell you?" why did she ask, was this word vomit? And why was she hypnotised by his eyes, dark but not at all like she had thought before.

He smiled "That you don't love me but, you don't dislike me. I have a chance... and Ill walk you out, if I don't I will end up kissing you again." he said and noticed a slight change in her, "Unless you are ok with it?"

What is he doing to her? She needed to go Hinata glanced down and felt Sasuke release his hold. He walked her out.

 **x0x**

Shin waited he had hope that Sai would get his message and agree to help. He had been gone for who knows how long, perhaps he did not feel the same way. Time distanced them each chose their own path...

He wondered if Hinata had gone to the tower like she had said she was going to.

What could she be doing? Thinking of him he wished. Love is a wonderful thing but fear hit him what she didnt feel the same anymore.

Uchiha Sasuke is more up her level in social status, Shin was positive Hiashi would not have an issue with that Hinata is not about to be sent off.

He heard the door open and in came his childhood friend. "Here you haven't eaten," he started and set down a tray "You will have a hearing with the Hokage tomorrow, he is not going to let this go Sasuke Uchiha was his student and his choice to take over as Hokage in a few years..." no emotion was in his voice, to be honest Shin could not fully recall what that sounded like he knows that they had moments when they were kids.

Sai left he had no appetite but he needed to eat assuming it was not poisoned he was going to need to fight tomorrow he needed to focus.

The silver haired man picked up a bowl under it a small bit of lead, was he going to help?

He tried to find a way to make this work... It was not much but perhaps there was more.

 **X0X**

Dinner at the Hyuga home was quiet like normal Hinata had no appetite, today had not been what she wanted.

She had not been able to see Shin but did run into Sasuke and guilt was sinking in. The memory of how Shin acted when he had entered her room... should she say something?

Sasuke is just so... forward? Well no he is giving her space but she should say something. Hinata was feeling guilty because for a moment she did want to feel Sasuke's lips. To want affection is normal she is human, but she has promised to only be one man's. And if Sasuke wanted her all this time as he claims he could have said something years ago.

Why now a question she will have to ask him next time she sees him.

One of the maids entered the dinning area, "My apologies for the interruption but Uchiha Sasuke is here to see Lady Hinata.

All eyes were on the young woman she nodded towards the maid, "Please excuse me." she said and stood to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot** **Chapter 11: A Forgotten Love**

Both Hiashi and his youngest looked at one another with pleasing smiles, Hinata could feel them as she walked out.

She went out to the garden and there he was dressed in his ANBU uniform it suited him. Sasuke smiled and met her half way and extended his hand to hers, out of habit she excepted and they were looped in together.

Funny she was becoming accustom to them being this close now, just the other day she was pushing him away.

"Are you off work now?" she asked as they started to walk through the garden.

Sasuke was happy she was warming up to him, "Not exactly I have to leave for a few days, but I wanted to see you."

Her lips parted and she looked at him worried "Its serious then if you are going."

He stopped and stood in front of her "I dont know yet there were reportings of somethings and I want to confirm this my self."

She nodded in understanding and their eyes met she felt this need again from earlier and she bit her lip. "What are you doing to me?" she asked

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her this time she returned the kiss not struggling out of his grasp. Her arms creeped up around his neck. He pulled away from her lips and pecked at her neck she liked the chills he gave her in doing so. He sighed "I dont want to leave you but I have to go now." he explained to her and reached into his pocket pulling out the box with the necklace he had gotten for her. "Think of me." he told her and placed it around her neck

She looked down at the pendant with a silver butterfly on the corner and diamonds.

"I cant accept this you didnt need to--

He kissed her "I wanted you to have something from me" He saw her smile at him and he lead her back to the door before giving her one last hug.

Sasuke jumped through the trees pleased that finally he was getting the affection that he always wanted from her. But he needed to focus for what he was doing, rumors of a rogue ninja with clear pale eyes was leading some rain shinobi and terrorising the area.

Normally he would not think anything of it but some villagers that escaped claimed that this ninja could paralyze them with a touch... that made him think this is a Hyuga.

To his knowledge no one has left the clan but he needs to confirm this before saying anything to his future father in law. No need to worry him if this turns out to be nothing.

A small mouse ran through the grass back to the ink master that had created him. Sai raised a brow at the knowledge gathered it seemed the Hyuga Hime was now with the ANBU Captain, his dear love struck friend would be depressed.

All logic told Sai to go back and inform him of his findings, but perhaps he should deliver Shins message to the young woman. After all this is granting him his last wish before death, if not sentenced by the Hokage definently by Danzo.

Hinata did not even bother to go back to the interrogation that awaited her during the remaining of dinner. She will deal with that tomorrow. Right now she just enjoyed the memory of the kiss and the chills Sasuke has caused.

She felt happy and bubbly and just excited. So quickly her feelings were taking a turn but why? Was it the attention he was giving her. Did it even matter why if she was finding happiness.

She sat at the patio looking up at the stars that were looking down on Sasuke.

A sound in the shadows brought her back from her thoughts, Hinata stood and activated her kekkei genkai. And out walked a man with his hands up and an odd look on his face; a forced smile. "Please I mean you no harm." he said but did not gain the young heiress trust. "I have a message from Shin for you."

Right Shin! Her emotions were twisted with guilt the happy feeling that Sasuke brought was gone just like that.

Sai took out a small plate and extended it to her, the oddness of this why would Shin send her such things? Hinata took the dish and saw there was a brief message

 _My love I will come for you please wait for me. At our spot be ready to go and leave the village. Bring weapons for the two of us._

This made no sense "I believe you will not comply with the message." he said "What should I tell him" he noticed the confusion of all this "My lady, Shin is in prison for treason against the village."

Hinata was at loss for words Shin was in prison "Why would he go against our home?"

"Well those are his charges, he has nothing against the village. He simply attacked Sasuke Uchiha."

She bit her lip he heard the rumors what else could it have been. And Sasuke did not say a word to her. "I will fix this." Perhaps she could somehow catch up to Sasuke and then convince him to let Shin go free.

That was stupid how was she ever going to catch up to him the man is strong and on an important mission. Why would he drop everything to release the man she loved...

Sasuke Uchiha was powerful and smart, he knew he had to have known about her and Shin. He was going to get him out of the way.

No Sasuke would have said something or hinted something. Or at least thats what she wanted to think of the man inching into her heart. Besides Shin attacked him not the other way around.

The root anbu gave a smile that disturbed the Hyuga Hime. "I take that you will meet with him then."

Hinata nodded unsure of what she was agreeing to. With that the man left taking the plate with him.

Back in the root holding rooms Shin waited for Sai to return or send a sign. He had hopped to have found some paper a napkin even but no none of that. Now came the fun part escaping how would one do so? Well he is about to figure that out the door is not locked is what is outside that he is unsure of.

He could no longer wait and opened the door and the hall way was empty. Just walk normal he said to himself and he did.

Turning a corner he sees Sai who looked at him without expression like always. He wondered if finding love could change him as well? At one point he was much like him until he met Hinata that is.

"What did she say?" he questioned

"You shouldn't be out here." Sai responded and just like that more root came into the hall. Neither made a move only acknowledged the three other root members.

Shin made a sign for them to walk out it was going to be that simple right? once out they made their way out to the woods "What did she say is she coming?" he asked again.

"Yes, I suppose she will be." Sai told him but was unsure if he should mention the passionate moment between herself and the man he attacked. "I should tell you not to be so joyful."

Shin had a smile that made him feel like it was all going to be ok. Hinata still loves him.

"I suggest you leave now." sai stated.

"I am with Hinata though we will get out of this village together. Come with us."

The offer was unexpected "I have no real purpose out of this village, and neither does Hinata I believe you should leave on your own taking others with you will complicate things." Sai continued "If you take her now you have nothing to offer her she is not used to a life on the run."

"Hinata is an excellent konochi she can handle it." Shin countered who did he think he was saying such things.

Sai did not want to break his friends heart for old times sake, but he will have to it seems like. "She has not been active for some time and she will be sought out. Not only will you have treason but kidnapping the daughter of one of the most powerful clans." he then pondered out loud "I suppose the Uchiha clan would also be after you too, Sasuke and her are close." He shouldn't have said that

Shin lunged at him and took him by the collar "What do you mean!"

"Its only logical Sasuke is courting her after all. Do you really want to have them capture you or kill you in front of her.

Shin understood Sai was not wrong he could see with logic were he currently could not. But no he could not leave her behind to be married to an Uchiha. Without another word he headed off to their old spot.

Hinata was not sure what she was doing, she broke into the attic her father had long ago locked away. She was sure there would be weapons there old ones yes but still. The weapons vault was guarded and they would question why she needed them after all she was not active. And asking her sister was out of the question.

With a lantern in hand she crept in setting it down in the middle of the room to light it up. She looked around and came face to face with a portrait of a younger version of her father and a woman resembling herself. "Their wedding picture..." she no longer remembered her mother just brief moments that are cut up into bits. Few happy others not so much, she remembers how she would sleep with her in her room.

But when she was gone the nights became terrifying and she felt alone, without love.

Her father must have had all her things put up here or at least some. Her heart filled with sorrow and one last look at the things her mother left behind. She saw a box filled with what seemed to be small trinket. Hinata brought it closer to the light for a better look. In it there was a jewelry box a flash of seeing it on top of her mothers vanity. Hinata smiles and keeps looking in there but she only found some books and a snow globe.

Tears now rolled down as she remembered how her mother would sing to her. A special lullaby just for her. She wanted to hear it once more with love and tenderness she turned the key and the sound came a bit delayed something was stuck. She was no mechanic but she knew a few taps does tend to correct things.

Taking the globe in her hand she taps the bottom and it fell on her hand and down came a piece of paper folded up.

 _My sweet Hinata,_

 _I can only hope that you found this know that I love you with all my heart._ _I am leaving to find a better home for us, I dont know if you are old enough to understand but my life was not what I wanted I fear you will end up like me. So I am leaving to find a home for us._

 _You are the light that shines brighter than the moon and sun in my life. You are my only purpose that gives my heart hope for tomorrow. In your eyes I find joy and in your embrace the bliss of an unconditional love.You are my darling treasure there is no better child for me, my sweet Hinata._

 _with you I leave my heart I love you forever, mommy_

Confusion hit her "She left us?" she whispered she sat there looking up at the woman she resembles "Your alive mother?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot.**

 **A/N: I wanted to give a few twist to this story and this gives a bit more of a continuation to the chapter "Because I love you" and explains a bit more** **.**

 **Chapter 12** : **Kotori**

Run towards the sun is all Hinamori could say to herself to motivate herself, her body hurt and she felt so exhausted. She did not know where she was going or where she was for that mater.

The woman raised in a high wealthy life style now had nothing, nothing but the now ripped and dirty robe. It used to be a plum purple with a deep red floral pattern, now you would never guess that she was a woman of an upper class family.

She left her dear daughter because she was looking for a better life for the two of them. But that would be tomorrow today she had to keep moving it would only be a matter of time before Hiashi sent for her.

"Ahh!" she screams and falls just nearly missing a kunai.

A snicker is heard "Well look at what we have here." a man's voice mocked "A little stray" he walked up to her and pulled her up by her hair and she whimpered at the feeling "You are quite a ways away from home little bird."

She was terrified her eyes were shut she did not dare to look at him, but she had to get away. The woman activates her bloodline for just a moment and sends a shock to the man.

"Its a Hyuga" she hears a voice from another man.

It did not last though with her exhaustion she was not able to keep her eyes going. "Out of chakra little bird."

He smirked at her, he was tall and very well built. The man wore a tan sleeveless vest showing his arms and well built upper body. With brown hair and green musky eyes and a few scars on his face giving a him a masculine rough look. Never in her life had she met or even been near this type of man.

"Those eyes are worth a lot Jun!" the man from before shouted, he was a smaller man not as built but just as scuffed up with scars on his arms. He was dark haired and donned brown eyes and clearly did not care for oral hygiene missing 3 of his front teeth.

"Well this one will bring us a good bounty, in more ways than that." He pulls her close, he was feeling her up.

"Let me go!" she yelled and tried to squirm away. Jun did not comply and simply pushed a point on the back of the womans neck and she was out. Now she would be quiet.

Worry filed her but at the same time the bliss of rest she welcomed.

Pain was the next feeling she had it hurt so much she sat up, bring her hands to her chest.

"You are awake..." the sound of an old woman got her attention. "You just had a child. Heh the poor thing, you are not there to nurse." she said.

"Where am I?" Hinamori questioned, why was she here or alive for that matter. If anything she should be blind but she still had her eyes.

The old woman was putting some scrolls away, and looked at her with pitty. "You are in the land of hot water..." the old woman was eyeing her up "You have been out for a few days, the milk will start to dry out soon until then you will feel sore. Though you are no longer discharging I take it you had giveb birth over 6 weeks ago?"

Hinamori looked away offended that this old hag would speak to her in such a way and of such personal things. She was still lactating Hanabi was only a few weeks old, but she had stopped bleeding for the most part. Thats when it hit her she was examined, and exposed and who knows what else may have happened to her while she was out. She no longer wore her robe she has on was a blanket.

The Hyuga woman felt humiliated bring the blanket to her was pointless it was soaked from the milk she was discharging.

The woman brought her a bowl made of wood, it contained some type of soup. "Here you should have some."

"Why am I still alive... my eyes--

"Dear drink and rest while you can, Jun is after your eyes but not for himself a buyer will come soon..." she looked away unsure if she could guess why she was still alive after all she did not need to be alive for someone to buy her eyes. The old woman stood up heading out the entrance.

She looked at the bowl and lost any appetite she had, and felt regret... was it really that bad being at Hiashi's side. She had a home a loving little girl who needed her and she abandoned her left her purpose behind. Were they even looking for her?

This is how she would die... She sat there observing the hut she was in, there was not much in those four walls just a small table where the old woman was at, the bed if you could call hay and a few skins that and a small fire pit...

She heard the door open and the woman was back. With some clothes it was a blue kimono, nothing special about it other than it was a periwinkle blue... "Get dressed Jun will be here shortly." and she left.

Hinamori stood up and covered herself, it did not feel comfortable on her skin. But perhaps it was that she needed to get clean.

In came the man from before with the musky green eyes. He watched her waiting to see what she would do he had never actually fought a Hyuga. She had been tired when he found her and was able to take her down easily, but he wanted to know what all the fuss about those eyes were.

Hinamori did not say a word and did not dare move. He was studding her and she needed to get away before things got out of hand. After a few moments he approached her walking with confidence. As he gets closer she does the only thing she can think of and activates her eyes.

Hiashi had showed her a few moves but she had never had to use them, all the times they practiced was calculated by her husband. He would tell her where to block and when to strike... the stranger doesnt know that though and all she needs is one hit.

"Tell me why so far away from home? A woman of your stature shouldn't be out on her own."

She was doing her best to control her breathing and show no fear, he was mocking her again trying to mess with her. 'Dont answer him' she told herself.

Jun was losing his patients, "Not talking huh..." he swiftly appeared behind her forcefully taking her wrist and pulling them behind her. "Hahaha, you dont know how to fight do you little bird." he laughed at her. She began to try to shake him off but it was no use he was stronger than her. "Well then I suppose if I cant test the power of your clan." he said bringing his nose close her neck "Ill have to settle for other things you could be useful for."

Tears formed in her eyes and she supposed this was her punishment for abandoning her family. But what did it matter he would surely kill her after... she was wrong.

He took her long blue hair and pulled it aside, he mumbles to himself and bites down on her neck. The initial bite hurt but slowly she felt limb and numb her eyes deactivated. He was a leach sucking the chakra out of her.

She felt tired and like she could fall at any moment but Jun was holding her up. Once finished he laid her on the bed, and he stared at her. Her pale purple ones locked with his unsure of what his next move would be.

Jun felt an urge with the womans Chakra it was like a high, "Whats your name..." he asked but he was met with silence "Still not talking then, alright then pet I'll call you... Kotori." it was fitting for a small bird.

He gave her a smile and left the room, her heart was pounding she was sure that he was going to have her as a woman. He had been feeling her up in the woods. She laid there looking at the door for who knows how long before sleep claimed her again.

This went on for some time the lack of windows disoriented her she no longer had a sense of how much time had gone by. The old woman would come and care for her in the sense of food and bringing her a bucket of water to wash herself with by any means she was not clean. But she supposed that since Jun would come after for his fix perhaps he wanted her somewhat clean.

And as if she called him with her mind Jun entered with a smile on his face. "Guess what Kotori I've decided I'm not going to sell you." he said and looked at her with a greedy green eyes. "I suppose the old saying is true don't name something or you'll get attached... and that means Im going to start letting you out... Of course only if you continue to behave like a good little bird." he mocked at her.

Hinamori was not sure what this new freedom meant? Or what the point was but outside would be nice. She glanced out the door unsure what if he was toying with her like he does. "I can really... go out?" she asked it was the first time she spoke to him.

A grin appeared on his face, "And my Kotori speaks." he knew that she could but it was always a one sided conversations. "Yes you can, but Kotori--

"My name is Hinamori" she said

Jun was surprised "Alright Hinamori it is." he agrees "But like I was saying you will only be able to if you behave other wise its back to the shed for you." Jun approached her she tensed up but he embraced her anyways "The only catch is to the town you are my fiance now, that chakra of yours is unexplainable no one else can have it." he released her and took her hand "Come on Ill show you our home."


End file.
